Demonic Secrets
by LordSchmee
Summary: Im as confused as you are, after basing the first chapter off the trailers, I guess you could call this a "write as you go along" kinda story.


CHAPTER ONE

_Girls, Devils and Retired Slayers_

I was aware of the constant ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes, adjusting them to my surroundings. People were running around, screaming and flailing their arms in panic. There he was... the big assed devil that smacked me clean through that pillar... Well it won't happen again, I'll rip off that big lumbering arm of his, yeah, thats what I'll do... Or atleast, thats what I thought I'd do, before I was attacked by the smaller devils, without my sword, my only other option was... No, it wasn't an option, I couldn't have let Kyrie find out about my powers. If she had, I didn't know what she would do, and frankly I didn't want to find out!

I noticed that my Red Queen was waiting for me over by the fountain, but I didn't have time to evade let alone fetch a sword. Quickly, I pulled out my Blue Rose and fired at the devil to my right, rolled under its friend to my left and sprinted toward my sword and gripped the hilt, drawing it from its concrete domain before carving my path to that bigger devil.

Ducking and slicing my way through devils was a hard task, I mean, I wasn't going to let my white hair be stained by the blood of such vile creatures. As I lept towards the bigger demon, I noticed a flash of red and a glint of sunlight reflecting off a shiny object before witnessing the demon fall apart as if it were held together by some string tied by a 6-year old. The wave of blood was almost impossible to evade but, after kicking off from another devil only my boots were to suffer such misfortune. I perched myself ontop of the broken fountain and observed the scene. Humans and devils lay askew the battlefield that was once a place of congregation for all.

And in the middle of it all, was the man within whom I held no trust, slashing his sword towards the ground, shaking off loose droplets of blood. The man whom the Order revered as if he were the son of God. Infact, to the Order, he was the son of God...

He was the son of Sparda, the great demon who rebelled against the demon emperor and defeated his army, saving humanity from a massacre which could have easily wiped out their kind. After witnessing that bastard killing my fellow warriors, I swore that I would not rest until I had slain the traitor and avenged my comrades, my friends.

Without any warning, he lept right over me and made his way straight to Maken Headquarters. "Shit" I thought, "Kyries in there!" and without any further delay I chased him as fast as I could, I wasn't going to let him slay any more members of the order, not until one of us had died first.

I could see the gates ahead of me. As I would have expected, he broke right through them with that sword of his, not even caring to stop and open them. I followed in his stead, jumping through the large unclean hole and continuing my way along the path towards the main church building.

I smashed through the giant mahogany doors and blundered into the main hall. As I made my way past the rows of unoccupied benches the dead bodies of my comrades came clean into view. He killed four warriors, and where are the others? Where is Kyrie? Then, I heard him. Slinking out from a pillar behind me, he didn't even try to attack me. In a way this pissed me off... What does he think I am, a kid? "What's the point in packing a sword like that if you aren't even gonna use it?" I said calmly to him, trying not to show how intimidated I was. He pulled his sword down from its resting place on his shoulder and propped it up on the ground, leaning against it as if the situation was a joke. This really pissed me off, and I lunged at him, swinging my sword with unrelenting fury. I should have known that this fight wasn't to be one by swinging a sword around but I really didn't care, not at that moment anyway.

He staved off all of my attacks without any noticable difficulty, and with one strike he had completely disarmed me. Without giving me time to look surprised he dashed forward holding his sword outstretched towards me. The only option I had was to use it. I lifted up my right arm in defence and stopped the blade from ripping me in half. "You got a trick up your sleeve." he said, looking genuinely surprised. After taking a moment to remember the look on his face I replied "I thought the cat had your tongue..." I gave him a few seconds to reply, but since he had fallen silent again I continued "...but if its a trick your looking for, then try this!". I forced my arm forward as hard as I could, pushing him atleast fifty feet away from me, giving me time to draw in some energy to use my next attack. "Looks like you too are a-" he started, before he could finish, I launched my attack towards him, which took the form of a giant sword. Too slow, he moved his head slightly and it shot right past him. Damn. What happened to the cliché "jumping like an idiot and landing in a heap on the floor" dodge?

Well whatever, I had to get this finished quickly before someone else comes and kills him before I get my revenge. I ran towards him as he slashed down with his sword, I gripped it by the blade and tossed him into the air. Damn I love having such a neat power! He landed in one of the benches and slid backwards 'til the bench hit the wall. He still tries to act cocky even after I started to fight seriously. "I see, so your..." he started, "Nero.". He looked at me smugly and continued "From the Order of Maken it seems, funny, I was unaware they permitted the use of firearms.", heh, whilst that was true... "They don't, I'm an exception to those rules." I said, hoping to stop the conversation and get back to the battle at hand.

"I see... So, lookin' to play, huh? Well I suppose I have some time to kill." he said, mockingly. I retaliated with "Tough guy, huh? Well..." and with that, I grasped my sword and kicked another bench towards him. He jumped towards me to evade it and this time he was the one to act slow, giving me enough time to block and push him away.

I ran towards him and pulled my arm back ready to punch. He lifted his sword and tried to use it to shield himself, but it was hopeless. I sent him flying backwards, then, after grabbing his leg I pulled him back and punched down on his face, sending him smashing into the ground. From there I just started jabbing into his face with my fist, enjoying the feeling everytime they met. After I felt I had done this long enough I grabbed him by the skull, tossed him towards the wall to my left and tossed his sword at him, piercing his body and left him hanging from the wall. Thinking all was done I turned to fetch my sword, but it wasn't over yet. "Getting better..." he said, "I'd even go as far as to say I underestimated your... abilities.". He said this whilst freeing himself from the wall. He continued "We are the same, you and I... and them.", he gestured towards my dead comrades.

Being this close to them I could see that something wasn't quite right. They almost looked as if they were... possessed? "Though I suspect you carry something different from the others." This time, he was sitting on the roof, dangling his legs from a gaping hole in the ceiling. "What are you talkin' about?!" I called, he was starting to aggitate me. "You will come to learn the meaning soon enough, but, business beckons. Adios kid!". What the hell? He just ran away in the middle of a fight! AND he called me "kid"?!! What did he take me for? Before I could do anything else, warriors of the order ran into the hall and I had to conceal my demonic arm before anyone noticed. One thing is for sure, I would meet him again... and then... I would kill him.

* * *

**Special thanks go to:  
Sareenah for giving me the inspiration to start a fanfic! **  
**Alla Xul for giving me a hand with one of the parts.**

**And to Capcom for making such an awesome game:P **


End file.
